plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Arma-mint
}} Arma-mint is a Power Mint plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2. It can boost Arma-mint Family plants by increasing their damage, firing rate (for cannon plants), and other abilities. It will also release a barrage of projectiles on random tiles that deal damage to all zombies in a 1x3 area and stun all zombies in a 3x3 area. Arma-mint Family plants include: *A.K.E.E. *Apple Mortar *Banana Launcher *Blastberry Vine *Cabbage-pult *Coconut Cannon *Kernel-pult *Melon-pult *Sling Pea Like other Power Mints, Arma-mint cannot be imitated or affected by other mints. He remains on the lawn for 6 seconds. Arma-mint can be purchased from the Store with 100 mints while he is available. He was available from August 20, 2019 to September 26. Origins Arma-mint is based on the mint, while also incorporating elements of cannons/mortars. Its name is a portmanteau of "armament," which means military weapons and equipment, and "mint," the real-life plant it is based on. Almanac entry Arma-mint boosts While boosted by Arma-mint, the following plants gain the following effects. *A.K.E.E. will do an additional 150 DPS, its Plant Food effect will do an additional 900 DPS, and both its regular and Plant Food seeds will bounce 5 times instead of 3. *Apple Mortar will do an additional 120 DPS, its Plant Food effect will do an additional 140 DPS, its stun duration will increase to 1.5 seconds, and its Plant Food stun will increase by 1 second. *Banana Launcher will do an additional 2000 DPS and its reload speed will be decreased to just 2 seconds. *Blastberry Vine will have an additional 85 DPS added to both its regular and Plant Food attack's splash damage. *Cabbage-pult will do an additional 120 DPS, its attack speed will increase by 50%, and its Plant Food effect will do an additional 600 DPS. *Coconut Cannon will do an additional 1200 DPS, and its reload rate will be decreased to just two seconds. *Kernel-pult's kernels will do an additional 100 DPS, and its butter duration will increase to 16 seconds. *Melon-pult will do an additional 160 DPS (with an additional 80 DPS being added to its splash damage), and its Plant Food effect will do an additional 400 DPS (with an additional splash damage of 40 DPS). *Sling Pea will have an additional 65 DPS added to its peas (with 30 DPS being added to its splash damage), its Plant Food effect will do an additional 75 DPS (with a splash of 30 DPS being added during the boost), and its Plant Food effect will stun zombies for 1.5 seconds. Upgrades Level upgrades Note that Arma-mint's recharge is 30 seconds shorter during the Improve-mint event. Strategies Arma-mint is very useful in most artillery based strategies, as its effect boosts the damage of all the plants in its family, as well as the recharge of Coconut Cannon and Banana Launcher, making it very effective at clearing out large amounts of zombies. Arma-mints other affect is also good since it can stall the zombies for a decent amount of time, as well as picking off lower health zombies. It should be noted however that Arma-mint does not fire its projectiles immediately after its planting, so there has to be some planning and good timing when using Arma-mint. As Arma-mint's family consists almost entirely of lobbed-shot plants, Arma-mint based strategies are very effective in Ancient Egypt and Dark Ages to help avoid tombstones. It is also pretty effective in certain Lost City levels without the Parasol Zombie, as Arma-mint family plants can take advantage of the Excavator Zombie, as well as the Gold Tiles to help generate sun for more expensive plants. Arma-mint has noteworthy synergies with Banana Launcher, Coconut Cannon, and Melon-pult. When boosted by Arma-mint, Banana Launcher and Coconut Cannon have their damage increased and their reload rate decreased quite significantly, making them excellent at clearing hordes of strong zombies. Melon-pult on the other hand gets a sizable damage increase, making him very effective at clearing out hordes of zombies in general. Avoid using Arma-mint in "don't lose more than X plants" as it disappear after a while. Gallery ArmaMint.png|HD Arma-mint PLANTARMAMINT 1536 00.png|Arma-mint's sprites Arma-mint New Premium Seed Packet.png|Seed packet without sun cost Arma-mint Appearing.jpg|Appearing Arma-mint in Action.jpg|Shooting Arma-mint Peppermint Projectile.jpg|Projectile Arma-mint Disappearing.jpg|Disappearing Arma-mint Gold Tile.jpg|Arma-mint on a Gold Tile Introducing Arma-mint.png|Arma-mint in an ad Arma-Mint Avertisment.PNG|Arma Mint in another ad Armamint store.PNG|Arma-mint and its seed packets in the store Armamint purchase.PNG|Purchased ArmamintSeedPacketPinata.jpg|Obtaining Arma-mint seed packets from a piñata ArmamintLevelUp.jpg|Arma-mint ready to level up Arma-mint familyicon.png|Arma-mint family's icon Arma-mint's Garden Party Tournament.png|Arma-mint's Garden Party Tournament Improve-mint Event - Power Mints Return.png|Arma-mint in an advertisement for Improve-mint Event ImproveMintEventAd.jpg|Arma-mint in another advertisement for Improve-mint Event ENyGroaU4AAILyB.png|Arma-mint in an Improve-mint advertisement on Plants vs. Zombies' Twitter IMG_20200201_144841.jpg|Arma-mint on power tile IMG_20200201_144932.jpg|Arma-mint on Lily Pad IMG_20200201_145024.jpg|Arma-mint on Blastberry Vine IMG_20200201_145042.jpg|Arma-mint on Pyre Vine IMG_20200201_145103.jpg|Arma-mint on Pumpkin Videos Plants vs. Zombies 2 - ARMA-MINT - Quest, Max level Quest (Ep.368)|By Trivia *It and Contain-mint are the only Power Mints so far which can stun zombies. **Coincidentally, they both are the first Power mints to have a Arena Tournament. *Despite being lobbed-shot plants, Spore-shroom, Pepper-pult, Sap-fling, Dusk Lobber, Blooming Heart and Winter Melon are not in the Arma-mint family. *Despite not being a lobbed-shot plant, Coconut Cannon is part of the Arma-mint family, possibly due to being a cannon plant. *It looks extremely similar to A.K.E.E. **Coincidentally, this plant can boost the A.K.E.E. *The 7.5.1 update changed its Almanac entry's "Arma-mint family plants" to "Cannon family plants". See also *Power Mints *Lobbed-shot plants lobbed-shot plant Category:Power Mints Category:Premium plants Category:Arma-mint Family plants Category:Very slow recharge plants Category:Plants that cost no sun Category:Board-affecting plants Category:Single-use plants Category:Instant-use plants